gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mason McCarthy
Mason McCarthy is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. He first appears in the second episode Homecoming, as the twin brother of Madison McCarthy. He is portrayed by actor and singer, Billy Lewis Jr. Biography Season Six Homecoming Mason is first seen after the Problem performance, asking, together with his twin sister Madison, if they could audition together for the glee club. He is later seen in the Choir Room with his sister after Santana, Quinn and Brittany brought them to join the club. He acts very enthusiastic and admits how "pumped" he was that there is a glee club again, but Rachel insists them to audition in order to get in. Mason is last seen performing Home with Madison as their audition song in the auditorium, and then in the hallway with the current New Directions. They walk out into the festivities for Homecoming week, now as a member of New Directions. Jagged Little Tapestry Mason is first seen during the first glee club rehearsal, he seems confused as Rachel and Kurt can't really explain the musical assignment, but seems excited when Kurt explains about Tapestry by Carole King, declaring himself "Team Carole" together with Madison. When Santana proposes to Brittany he seems happy after the latter says yes, and claps for them. Later he duets Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet with Jane as part of the assignment but is brought down by Kurt, who says that he could have used his cheerleading to make a choreography, when Rachel takes Kurt away, his sister is seen giving him tips about how to stand and smile. He enjoys when Tina and Quinn perform So Far Away performance before it suddenly ends. Mason is later seen when Kurt tries to apology to Rachel, but she tells Kurt that him and Jane agreed with Kurt and that will do anything to win. Mason is last seen singing and dancing along the New Directions and the Alumni in the auditorium to ''You Learn/You've Got a Friend''. The Hurt Locker, Part One Mason plays a minor role in this episode, he is seen excited together with Madison when Rachel tells the glee club that only the four of them are going to perform in the Invitationals, claiming to have more time in the stage for themselves. He is last seen in the auditorium with the rest of New Directions watching Vocal Adrenaline's performances with a worried expression. Songs Season Six ;Duets Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.35.37 pm.png|Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet (Jane)(Jagged Little Tapestry)|link= Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet ;Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Tumblr nhw00dj6qR1qb8wj8o1 1280.png MasonMcCarthy.png Tumblr nhwmg1jst01rp74xfo1 250.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o8 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o6 250.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o2 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o3 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o4 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o5 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o1 250.gif Tumblr inline nhw641XyWY1r3m3j0.gif Mccarthytwins4.gif Mccarthytwins3.gif Mccarthytwins2.gif Mccarthytwins1.gif McCarthy_Spin.gif MashUpSmile.gif CuteTwins.gif TeamCarole.gif 6x02newbies masonandmadison.gif TeamCarole_McCarthyTwins1.gif TeamCarole_McCarthyTwins2.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy1.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy2.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy3.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy4.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy5.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy6.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy7.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy8.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy9.gif mason.png Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios Category:New Directions Members Category:Pages needing attention Category:Stubs